Easy As Falling in Love
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Meet a guy, start dating, fall in love. One, two, three; easy peasy. If only it really were that simple. Megamind x OC
1. Chapter 1

**THiS IS A MEGAMIND X OC STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Title is subject to change.**

**Those who do want to read it, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my hand in frustration. I glared at the small, seeming innocent piece of paper. A piece of paper that had suddenly appeared on my desk as I was about to clock out. A piece of paper I had barely looked at until I got home a minute ago.<p>

A piece of paper that announced that I was being 'let go' from the company tomorrow. In other words, a piece of paper that viciously fired me and basically tossed me out onto the streets to fend for myself.

"Hey, Zena!" Came a call from the front hallway as the door opened. I shot a withering glare in the general direction of the door before flopping down on my couch face first. "Zena?" Came the call again, more of a question this time.

I groaned loudly into my pillow, letting her know I was both here and upset. I heard a low 'Oh, no.' from the hall, then footsteps started towards me. My best female friend, Eliza, came in, sighing as she saw the pathetic state I was in.

"So, any particular reason you've flopped down on the couch, groaning in misery, with your limbs flung carelessly in random places?" She remarked dryly, throwing her purse onto my coffee table and helping herself to my chocolates. I glared at my dirty-blond haired friend, my lips out in a immature pout.

"They've gone too far this time!" I exclaimed, waving the evil paper in the air dramatically. I suddenly shot up off the couch, pacing across the room angrily.

"How can they do this to me!" I ranted, arms behind my back as I glared at nothing in particular. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

"How much extra work did they dump on you?" Eliza-or Liz, as I called her-asked after swallowing some of my more expensive milk chocolate truffles. Hey, different cravings for different mood swings. I'm sure all you ladies know what I mean there.

Those chocolates had always been Liz's favorites, since they matched her eyes perfectly.

"None." I smiled as I said that, deceptively pleasant. Liz raised and eyebrow, wondering what my sudden change in mood could mean. She eyed me warily, wondering what I was playing at now.

"Did they cut your pay?" She asked hesitantly, slowly putting down my chocolates as it became apparent that I wasn't ranting just for fun.

"Only a little." I replied, still smiling. She stared at me staring pleasantly at her, probably hoping that I wouldn't snap with the next question she asked.

"How much?" Came the question after a moments silence.

"All of it." I was still pleasant, but she new me well enough to realize I was about to blow. "They've also taken the liberty of relieving me of all of my work. Isn't that wonderful, Liz? Three hundred sixty-five vacation days a year."

"They fired you, huh?" She asked dryly, refusing to delay the inevitable anymore.

"YES!" I shouted, flailing my arms quickly before resuming my pacing. "They fired me! Fired!"

"In other words," Liz started, examining her nails boredly. "You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, you're going in a different direction, they're not picking up your op-"

"Enough with the Emperor's New Groove references!" I exclaimed, falling to the carpeted floor in a heap. I went silent, upset at the fact that I was now fired, but also hoping to get enough sympathy from Liz.

I heard a sigh from the direction of the chair Liz was settled on. I curled up a little more, trying to look more pathetic.

"Why were you fired?" She finally asked, making me perk up slightly.

"You know Kevin?" I said, peeking out from under my arms to see her answer.

"The freak that stalks you?" She asked. I confirmed this with a nod.

"Well, some idiot decided that he would be better as my boss." Liz shook her head at this, but didn't say anything. "So, just yesterday, he comes into my office, pulling some crap about how he'll put in a good word for me if I 'helped' him." I made quotations with my fingers, pulling an extremely disgusted face.

"So, he wanted you to whore yourself out?" Liz said, not really surprised at Kevin's actions, but still disgusted. I nodded, seething.

"I filed an assault complaint yesterday afternoon, but I doubt it'll do any good now." I said, looking glumly at the metaphorical 'pink slip'. Liz sighed, then stole the piece of paper from my hands.

"Well, from what you've told me over the years, the people 'high-up' in your company are absolute morons and jackasses. There's no way that they'll even consider the fact that the completely sane person has a point, so there's really no point in doing anything." She declared, ripping up the piece of paper and throwing the remains into my fireplace.

"I guess you're right." I sighed, stretching as I got up from the floor. Liz slung her arm around my shoulder, smiling at me.

"Okay, in honor of you finally breaking free of that crappy company, we're going to go out!" She announced, brushing her messy bob back quickly.

I smiled half-heartedly as she bounded off the get her cellphone, which had been charging since this morning in her bedroom. I shook my head, going to grab my purse and quickly brush my hair.

I did just that, snatching my purse from my night table and running a comb through my mid-back length brown hair. I pinned my thick bangs back to the top of my head, then changed my mind and let them do what they will.

"Hurry up!" Liz called from the living room.

"Here." I said, walking past her to the front hallway. She caught up to me quickly, both opening the door for us and locking the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter finished! I hope to take my time a little more with this one; work my way through some actual writing rather than just rush through the movie.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo, okay, chapter number two now!**

**Thanks very much to the anons _AwesomeSause_ and_ lolly_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I was waiting alone underneath a tree in the park. Liz had gone off on her own, promising to come back with something that would cheer me up.<p>

"Leaving me alone in the first place isn't exactly cheering me up." I muttered under my breath in annoyance. I took another look around, sighing.

"Well, at least it's a nice day." I said, a cool breeze blowing by just as I did so. The sky was blue, the birds chirping, grass was green. All in all, a cliché gorgeous summer day.

"I'm back!" Liz said in a sing-song voice. I looked over to where her voice came from to see her walking towards me, two shopping bags in one hand. One was bigger and looked like it came from a grocery store, and the other was from...

Blockbuster? My eyes widened, gaze locking on the two bags in her hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes with a knowing smile.

"Twelve still-warm chocolate chip cookies!" She announced, placing the bigger bag in my lap, and hid the Blockbuster one in her purse. I didn't mind, too focused on the now exposed cookies in front of me.

"Chocolate chip!" I exclaimed in glee, reaching into the bag and pulling out a warm cookie. I sank my teeth into the cookie, closing my eyes and humming happily as the chocolate flavor washed over my tongue.

"You and your obsession with chocolate chip cookies." Liz said dryly, interrupting my moment of pure bliss. I shrugged, swallowing the cookie and taking out another one.

"Well, at least it's cheap to bribe me." I said before swallowing a bite of the third cookie.

"Yeah." She admitted, then quickly changed her tone. "Don't go eating all of those twelve cookies now! Three at most!"

I paused with the fourth cookie at my lips, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes. She sent me a glare.

"Remember the last time you ate too many cookies?" Liz asked, making me cringe. Cookies were delicious, but when I ate too many...

I put the cookie back in the box, saving them for later. I was now trying to snoop into Liz's purse, wondering what movie she had bought. She snatched it away as soon as she noticed me snooping, holding it out of my reach.

"You're not getting this until we get home!" She said, leaning back as I leant forward to grab at her purse.

"Well, at least tell me what it is." I whined. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off quickly. "I mean, I know it's a movie, but it is for me, right?"

"Of course." She seemed amused by that question. "Knowing you, we'll probably end up watching it at least twice tonight as soon as we get home."

I perked up at this.

"DreamWorks? Disney? 20th Century Fox?" I asked, quickly making a list of all the movies that came out about four months ago that I had wanted to see.

"You'll find out when we get home!" Liz sang, smiling as she stood up. "Speaking of which." She looked up at the sky.

I looked up as well, seeing that the sky had turned orange from the now setting sun. I stole one more curious glance at her purse, then stood up.

Cookies in hand, I walked over to Liz. As I came closer, she quickly got in step with me, purse carefully tucked under the arm farthest from me. I sighed-she knew me too well.

I set the pace at an easy jog, hoping to get home soon and find out what movie she had bought me. Liz knew me well, and whatever it was would be a good distraction to my lost job.

I winced slightly at the reminder. Oh, well. It's not like I would die without a job. With my resumé, I would be able to land another job within a month or two. And until then, Liz would help me with the basic expenses. Come to think of it, so would Sky.

Sky!

"WAIT!" I shouted, nearly scaring the daylights out of Liz. She frantically looked around, searching for whatever caused me to shout so suddenly.

"What?" She asked, turning back to me after finding nothing.

"We need to invite Sky!" I exclaimed again, already digging my cellphone out of my pocket. Liz rolled her eyes, then reached over and turned the speakerphone on so that she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Sky's Butcher Shop; you stab 'em, we slab 'em. How may I help you?" A voice with a bad New York accent answered the phone. I grinned, while Liz only shook her head at his usual greeting.

"Ello ello ello! How are you this beautiful Wednesday afternoon?" I asked pleasantly. Liz once again shook head at my usual greeting.

"I'm great, Z!" Came the enthusiastic reply, now lacking the fake accent. "How are you? And you as well, Liz?" He raised his voice slightly at Liz's question, knowing that the two of us normally listened to each others phone calls.

"Fine." Liz answered, just before I answered, "Not so good."

"Oh?" Sky asked, tone changing to concerned in a heartbeat. That's why he, Liz and I were such great friends. We were all notorious teasers, but could snap to serious in a second.

"I was let go today." I answered, carefully keeping all emotions out of my voice. Liz hooked her arm in mine, and started walking me towards our apartment.

"Oh, so the maniacs that run that company finally let go of the only sensible and somewhat sane person they had?" Sky asked, both sympathetic and exasperated at the same time.

I giggled at his question, narrowly missing tripping over a loose stone at my lapse in concentration.

"You make it seem like I'm the only thing keeping them from total bankruptcy." I said, ducking under the broken overhang that used to decorate the wall above the door to my apartment complex.

"Are you kidding me? Remember that day I went to your work to tell them you were sick? I didn't see a single person in there that wasn't a jackass or and idiot." Sky complained.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. They fired the only other human being with a brain a few months ago. I should've known it would be my turn soon enough." I said, now feeling a bit better about being fired.

"I feel a little better." I said, then quickly continued before Sky could talk. "BUT!"

"But?" Came the amused reply.

"But, I still need a movie night to get over the loss of my income!" I announced dramatically. "And to make the movie night complete, we need you present as well!" I could practically hear him roll his eyes, even though I wasn't anywhere near him.

"Only this once!" He grumbled. I, however, knew him well enough to see past the grumbles.

And though I could see-hear, whatever-past his charade I apparently couldn't see past my own nose. I walked straight into our apartment door, Liz having somehow got me through the elevator and her arm out of mine without me noticing.

"Dammit, Lizzie!" I cried out as I bounced off the door on to the floor, landing hard on my buttox. She grinned evilly at me, eyebrows lowered dramatically just to annoy me.

"What?" Came Sky's voice from the phone I had dropped when I kissed wood. "What happened?"

"Liz made me run into the door." I mumbled, glaring at the aforementioned dirty-blond. She just smiled cheekily at me as she unlocked the door, picking up my dropped purse in the process.

"Oh? What did I tell you about walking and talking on the phone at the same time?" Sky said, amused. I huffed in annoyance.

"I don't run into things that often!" I exclaimed angrily. After which I proceeded to fall ass-over-teakettle over the back on the couch. There was a moment of vertigo, then suddenly I was situated comfortably in my regular spot near the arm.

Liz burst out laughing at the double irony. I just shook my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
